Cosmic Horror out of Nowhere
From the dawn of time, there has been darkness in the world. Evil in the hearts of living creatures, devils, undead. But some forms of darkness do not have shape, or reason, or a mind that mortals can understand. Evil men and women can be reasoned with, perhaps even redeemed. Devils, for all their evil and dark power, have rules of their own. Undead are but corpses given a spark of life. All can be destroyed and all three can be understood easily. But some darkness cannot be destroyed and cannot be understood, for to even attempt at understanding it brings madness and death. There are things from beyond the stars, from pits of blackness with unimaginable depth where cruelty and torment know definitions vastly more horrifying than any man can conjure. And sometimes, this darkness finds its way to the mortal world, for reasons that only it can know. The Words upon the Wall An expedition sponsored by the King of the Midlands discovered an ancient cavern long since abandoned. Curious as to why no living thing had ever dared reside in it, the explorers searched the depths of the cave, finding at its heart a central chamber with blackened walls containing skeletal remains, about forty soldiers. These soldiers predated the Cataclysm, wearing armor and carrying weaponry that remained recognizable but long-since ruined. The soldiers had died horrible deaths; some torn to pieces while others were fused together, their bones merged into what must have been lifeforms in utter agony that died shortly afterwards. And along one of the walls, a single skeleton laid, a knife struck through its eye, a victim of suicide. Alongside it, the man's last words, scrawled upon the wall with the same knife. These have become known as the "Words upon the Wall" and detail their last known fate against an unknown, alien foe they discovered here, the description of which matches no known legend or creature. Much speculation exists about what must have been going through his mind as whatever it was that had slain, or was still slaying his comrades advanced towards him. One theory is that due to the position of his skeleton, he was the only one not killed by the nameless horror, and in the madness that followed him after witnessing it, he wrote the words upon the wall perhaps as a warning before killing himself. The Words upon the Wall: Darkness beyond darkness it hails Countless arms it reaches and flails Countless eyes it pierces souls to see Shapeless form it slithers towards me Mouths within mouths and eyes within eyes An army of men before it withers and dies Swallowing men whole leaving them changed Into monsters of pain with minds deranged Madness beyond any history has known Buried deep below beneath blackened stone Calling with tongues that speak no voices Bending minds towards darker choices No reason or mercy or mind it shows Swiftly it arrives as swiftly it goes Do not come here Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Monsters Category:Far Realm Category:Characters